Long Lost Lovers
by Sarahmascara
Summary: A 7 year old Sasuke witnesses his Family and Friends death, including a pink haired girl named Sakura. Will He find out that Sakura is still living? Or will he only have the memory of her death? First Fanfic, be nice!


**hey! this is my first fanfic sorry about last time [[ it wouldn't post, but tell me if you think this is good. Also If I can make this better or if I made an error thanks.**

* * *

_flashback_

"talking"

[meee

* * *

_flashback:_

_'It's not happening!'_ _he told himself over and over again in his head 'this isn't real, I must be dreaming!' He looked down the hill he was standing on to the the usually happy town he had lived, to a burned bloody nightmare._

_ Quickly a 7 year old Sasuke ran down the hill to the town and entered the gates, trying not to pay attention to the dead townsfolk lying on the ground, it was horrable! who could do such a thing!?_

_He ran all the way down to his house and forced the door open and ran inside quickly. He reached his parent's room and stood there looking at the doorknob with his hand inches away. He was scared of what he would see on the other side 'Would they be ok!?' he thought as he opened the door slowly and walked in._

_He saw two figures standing and one figure laying on the ground, his heart rate speed up and he began to shake. Who was the one on the ground? Were they alright? Who were the ones standing?_

_his thought were cut short by a stabbing noise comming from the middle of the room, and he watched as the figure near him fell, blood gushing out of him._

_only then did he realize who they were._

_his parents._

_The man standing was gone and Sasuke ran to the middle of the room and fell to his knees "MOM DAD GET UP!" he yelled, eyes starting to water. nothing happened "THIS ISNT FUNNY!" he yelled again tears poured down his face as he looked at his arms and clothes, his parents blood was soaked into them. he cried even more and heard something behind him._

Quickly he turned around only to be punched into a nearby wall and he stood up slowly, and looked up, his vision blurred by all the tears, he dried his eyes and looked back up again. "nii-chan!" he yelled and started crying again "Who did this? nii-chan who did this to mom and dad?!" he yelled louder.

He watched as Itachi's eyes turned blood red into the sharingan. He didnt even see Itachi move to him, but the next moment, he was being forced on the wall by the neck.

"nii-chan?" he asked scared of what had happend. Suddenly everything went black. he suddenly found himself in the room again, but people were talking it was Itachi and his parents! "MOM!" he yelled but she didn't seem to knotice him. "DAD!" he shouted, his eyes glazed. it seemed like he took him back in time or something, but why is Itachi here? suddenly, Itachi stabbed their mom with a kuni"MOM!" he yelled and ran over, but he went right through her 'what!?' he thought, and fell to the ground.

'I cant do anything?!' he shouted in his head and looked over in time to see his dad's neck be slit. his dad fell to the ground and Sasuke stood there shivering 'If that heppend to them...' he gulped 'then...'

Just then the surrounding area changed and it was at the training grounds 'why am I here?!' he thought and looked around. just as he did he saw his best friend Sakura training for the school test tomorrow. he sighed, she always was busy all day.

Then something happend, something that he didnt want to, but he knew was going to. Itachi jumped out from one of the trees and walked up to her.

his eyes went wide, and he watched, knowing I could do nothing to help.'Sakura!' he shouted in his mind and put his hand out. Itachi threw a kuni only Sakura wasn't standing there anymore 'wow, she's fast' Itachi looked around amazed that she got away that quickly "You cant run from me silly girl" he said putting back on his stoic face, he closed his eyes and Sasuke saw Sakura's hand come out of the ground, by Itachi grabbed it and threw her at a tree.

He ran so fast no human eye could see and slit Sakura's throat like he did to his father. Sasuke fell to his knees and it all came back to reality, his head down, sobbing. "why Itachi?" he cried "why did you do it"

"Because they were slowing me down, and I needed to test my skills." he said and walked away, leaving a sobbing Sasuke lying down, "That's it?" Sasuke asked and Itachi stopped walking. "just to see how strong you were?!" he yelled fury building up inside him. "Yes" Itachi said emotionless.

Sasuke screamed and charged at Itachi with a kuni but Itachi dodged and knocked sasuke out by the back of the neck.

* * *

**haha hoped you liked it! woo000OO0o the review button calls you!**


End file.
